sodorfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
TGR Alt Scenes: Thomas Arrives at the Race
By Miipack603 TGR Alt Scenes is my series of fan-made segments that I would add or change to the 2016 Thomas special, The Great Race, to make it better. This series will be told in script format, similar to many theatrical plays and shows. Scene 11 Daytime on the MAINLAND. HARVEY and THOMAS arrive at the Great Railway Show, and HARVEY unloads THOMAS from his flatbed. HARVEY: Are you sure you’re okay to do this? THOMAS: I’m fine, Harvey. It’s not like I’ll be competing in any races; I’m just going to find Gordon. HARVEY: If you say so, Thomas. Good luck! (HARVEY leaves the MAINLAND YARDS; THOMAS puffs around, clanking and squeaking from loosened parts, looking for Gordon. He spots his friends and puffs over) THOMAS: Hey! Hey, guys! ASHIMA (gasps): Thomas, is that you? EMILY: What are you doing here? How did you get here? THOMAS: Never mind that, where’s Gordon? I don’t see him anywhere. PHILIP: That’s because his race is about to begin. Haven’t you heard; the “Great Race is scheduled to begin in five minutes” (PHILIP talks over the RACE ANNOUNCER). THOMAS: Oh no! PERCY: How did you get your voice to do that, Philip? THOMAS: Gordon can’t race; he’s missing his safety valve! HENRY: His safety valve! Oh, that could lead to serious trouble for him in the race! THOMAS: Exactly! I need to get to him right now! PHILIP: Follow me! (PHILIP leads his friends to the “Great Race”. Transition to the starting line, where AXEL, ETIENNE, SPENCER, FLYING SCOTSMAN, AND GORDON are being introduced by the RACE ANNOUNCER) SPENCER (laughing at GORDON): Oh dear, Gordon. What have they done to you this time?! GORDON: My name’s not Gordon, I’m . . . the Shooting Star! SPENCER (laughing harder): Ha, sure, you keep telling yourself that, Gordon, and maybe, you’ll have a chance to come in second behind me! RACE ANNOUNCER: And it seems like the competitors are getting themselves hyped up for what will surely be a race to remember! FLYING SCOTSMAN: Good luck, little ''brother. (FLYING SCOTSMAN extends his smoke deflectors) GORDON: I won’t need luck . . at least, not as much as you’ll need. (THOMAS and PHILIP suddenly enter the scene beside GORDON) PHILIP: Shooting Star! Oh Shooting Star! GORDON: What do you two want? THOMAS: Gordon, I have something to give you. The workmen at the Steamworks forgot to install your safety valve. I have it here to- GORDON (interrupting THOMAS): There’s no time, Thomas. The race begins - (The RACE ANNOUNCER blows the whistle signalling the start of the race) – NOW! THOMAS (trying to catch up to GORDON): Gordon, wait! . . your boiler could blow up! . . . GORDON: Oh, Thomas, will you stop your whining . . . (“The Shooting Star is Coming Through” plays out as it does in the movie.) Characters * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon * Henry * Emily * Harvey * Spencer * Flying Scotsman * Race Announcer * Axel ''(cameo) * Etienne (cameo) * BR Diesel Shunters (cameo) Trivia * This scene replaces the original scene in which Thomas rushes to warn Gordon about his safety valve. Category:Stories Category:Writings Category:Fanfiction